


and tonight will go on forever

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius plans to never grow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and tonight will go on forever

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/241515.html) @ livejournal.

"I'm gonna stay eighteen forever, Moony."

Remus looks up at the top bunk above him, an arm and foot hanging over the edge. School has barely been over — _completely_ over; end of the road, time to grow up and face the real world over — a week, and the boys are staying at the Pettigrew home for one last boyish hurrah before reality strikes. Remus and Sirius are in Peter's room, James is in the guest bedroom, and Peter is out on the couch. Mrs Pettigrew never fails to give up her son's room to his guests, much to Peter's dismay. Sirius says it's because he's afraid they'll shag in his childhood bed. Remus just doesn't have the heart to tell Peter that they already have. Twice.

"Why would you want to?" Remus asks the appendages. They disappear and an upside down, grinning face appears in their place. Sirius is almost acrobatic in the way he swings himself down and into the bottom bunk.

He presses up close to Remus, pushing his fingers just into the waistband of his pyjama trousers, fingertips grazing along his hipbone. Sirius leans in and kisses Remus, soft and slow, tongues tangling lazily. They kiss like that for a while, and Remus forgets he's even asked Sirius a question from the way Sirius' fingers thread into his hair; the way his knee nudges its way between his thighs; the way Sirius moans softly when Remus bites into the soft flesh of his bottom lip as they pull apart.

Sirius runs his fingers through Remus' hair, slightly breathless and grinning. "So we can stay like this forever," he says, and he flops back onto the mattress to wedge himself between Remus and the wall.

"What?" Remus asks, a confused look on his face.

"You asked me why I'd want to stay eighteen forever," Sirius says, shrugging. "That's why."

Remus grins and swings a leg over Sirius, shifting and pushing himself up until he's straddling him. He worries sometimes that Sirius will get bored with him. He worries that Sirius will realise that being with a werewolf beyond the protected walls of Hogwarts is actually as insane as Remus has been telling him all along. And then Sirius says something like _that_, and Remus' doubts seem to fade away — or at least retreat into the shadowy places of his brain for a while.

As Remus leans in and kisses at Sirius' collarbone, mouthing along the space where neck and shoulder meet, he makes a mental note that it'll be three times he doesn't have the heart to tell Peter about.


End file.
